Psycho
by marubibi98
Summary: When Grimmjow comes to the World of the Living due to Ichigo's request, he gets an unexpected surprise...


**A/N: Hi, this idea cam to me at 8 o 'clock at night...We go sidetracked SO many times...mosh pits, scary videos, pictures, Gambit and Rogue...*face palm* We didn't even start until 11 o 'clock!**

**Jessk13: *Sighs* I'm actually quite proud~! We wrote an entire chapter that had 2,315 words in seven hours~! Though I did feel like we were ADD cats in a mouse factory...**

**Marubibi98:*sweat drops* You started to go insane at 2 am...It was scary...**

**Jessk13: Hon, I'm already insane... I just hide it better than most~!**

**Marubibi98:*sweat drop* I don't think you should openly admit that...**

**Jessk13: Why? I ain't afraid of the men in white~! My wicked awesome powers will protect meeeeeeeeeeee~! *Giggles***

**Marubibi98: Yes, but I might be taken in with you...We don't wanna permanently traumitize me, do we? ...Never mind, I already know your answer...**

** Jessk13: Hey! Your the one who wants to mosh with me! Your just as crazy as me! Your just in denial!**

**Marubibi98:*raises eyebrow* I wanna mosh 'cause it looks AWESOME~! But, they look like they would be dangerous unless you had...protection...**

**Jessk13: Nah, you just gotta say "BACK THE HELL UP" and use your bat glare~~~~! :3**

**Marubibi98:Like saying 'back the hell up' is gonna work in a crowd of people like that...We'd probably get eaten...**

**Jessk13: Ah, but then as I was digesting I would burst forth and spread my wickedly awesome wings and Mosh even harder~! :D**

**Marubibi98:...How would you have gotten wings...? Never mind. Anyways, we got sidetracked, AGAIN, while doing this A/N. So, please enjoy~! :3**

* * *

**WARNING: ANY ONE WHO HAS FIGURED OUT GRIMMJOW'S PERSONALITY KNOWS HE IS A POTTY MOUTH! ALL YE WHO HAVE ENNTERED HAVE BEEN WARNED~!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Bleach or else... *Nose bleed***

* * *

Grimmjow stepped out of the dark abyss that was the Garganta. He couldn't wait to finally get that rematch Kurosaki had challenged him to after he dealt with that bastard Aizen.

'_The cocky little son of a bitch.'_

He smirked and dropped to the ground, creating a little cloud of dust around him. The air was crisp and sharp as he took in a breath, and began walking. The monotony of walking dulled his senses (something that he rarely allowed to happen). Suddenly a sharp, joyful voice echoed from behind him. Even though the voice reminded him of a delighted human child in a candy shop, he knew it belonged to Urahara Kisuke, a grown man.

'_Barely qualifies as grown though….'_

"Oh~! What a coincidence that I would run into my favorite spade~! Whatcha' doing here today? Well, tonight actually, but that doesn't really matter as you know what I'm getting at don't you espada-san~!" The man himself stuck his head out from around the corner of the next street, waving that god-forsaken fan in front of his face.

"Eh? Slow down Kisuke," A thought appeared in Grimmjow's head," Have you been following me this entire time?" He barked out harshly. _'How in the hell did he manage to hide his Spiritual Pressure so well?' _Urahara just batted his eyelashes and continued to wave his fan.

"You fucking _stalker_!"

"Aw, Neko-kun~! You wound me~! I would _never_!" Urahara paused for a moment, as if deep contemplation. "Actually I would, but only because I _love_ my little stray so much~! I wouldn't want you to get injured in such a _dangerous_ town~!" He lunged for Grimmjow, his arms spread wide open.

Grimmjow didn't even bother to dodge as Kisuke fell over on his face since he so obviously misjudged the distance between them. He didn't even mange to cross even half of the distance.

'_Idiot.'_

Grimmjow sighed with aggravation, walked over to Kisuke's squirming body, snatching him up by the scruff of his neck, and stared the shopkeeper in the eye. "What do ya' want, dumbass?" He ground out between his teeth.

"I _already_ asked you, Grimm Kitty, but you didn't answer~!"

Grimmjow stared.

"_Fine!_ Just ask me nicely and I'll ask again!" Kisuke sang.

He dropped the bumbling idiot on the asphalt and adopted a wide, malicious grin. "Oh, Dumbass-san~! Can you _please_ re-ask your most likely pointless question so I may move on with my life?" With each word he had spoken his grin had grown increasingly savage, promising very painful repercussions if Kisuke didn't just ask his question.

"Fine, fine, I had asked you earlier, what are you doing here?" He stood up and dusted himself off. The fall hadn't even seemed to faze him in the slightest.

"Visitin' Kurosaki." He replied, quite pleased that he managed to get Kisuke to focus.

"Oh~! Well, you'll need a gigai then~!" He manifested his fan again, looked over his shoulder and called out, "Tessai~! Can you bring over our kitty's package please~!" Suddenly a body flew out from around the corner. "I said _bring_ out the body, not throw it around like a sack of flour!" A noncommittal grunt was all he received as an answer.

Kisuke sighed but then grinned bashfully at Grimmjow. "Sorry 'bout that, he's been quite cross with me lately. But no matter, I think it will still do quite fine!" He gestured at the gigai. "Go try it on~!"

Grimmjow glared at Kisuke suspiciously, "And why the fuck would you have a gigai ready for me? Kurosaki mentioned that they took a while to create."

Kisuke smiled mysteriously, but didn't say anything.

He realized that was the best he was going to get out of him so he just stomped over to the limp recreation of himself and _'stepped inside'_. The experience was quite….. Unsettling. He felt a proverbial _'drain'_ to his spiritual pressure and sneered.

He felt quite_, vulnerable_.

And he didn't like that.

"Oh~! It will take some getting used to, of course, but I think it will do quite well tonight…you'll be _quite_ busy." Urahara said pridefully. "Although, I must warn you, Ichigo may be a bit… _busy_ tonight."

"Che, he owes me a rematch and I'm already here, so he'll make time, even if he has none!" Grimmjow snarled as he brushed past Kisuke roughly.

Kisuke turned and stared at him somberly. "If you insist, though you might not get the fight you planned on….." Grimmjow made a shooing motion without even turning around.

"Whatever."

* * *

10 minutes after his encounter with Kisuke, Grimmjow found himself aimlessly walking around the pitiful excuse for a town, when he realized he didn't even know where Kurosaki lived.

'_Wait, I can locate him by his Spiritual Pressure. Damn idiot doesn't even know how to mask it.'_

After that thought had crossed his mind, he used his _Pesquisa_ and found Kurosaki 5 minutes away from his location. A blood-thirsty smirk found its way on his face.

'_Kurosaki better be ready for the beatin' he's 'bout ta get!'_

As he made his way towards Kurosaki's location, he found himself staring at the sunset, admiring its bashful rays as he basked in its warmth. He stared at the clouds that blew blissfully across the pink sky from the atmospheric pressure. He found himself sighing contently, suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, pulling himself out of his revere.

'_What the __**fuck**__ is wrong with me today?' _he ended with a snarl of frustrationand continued his walk to the strawberry's house.

* * *

When he arrived at his destination, he scanned the building with his cyan orbs, and as they landed on the sign that read _'Kurosaki Clinic'_, he grinned viciously and proceeded to the door.

After he knocked on the door, he waited impatiently for someone to open the door. When someone _finally _did open it, it wasn't Kurosaki who was staring at him. No, it was fuckin' _KID! _He sneered at the child and growled, "Where's Kurosaki?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, giving him a glare and a scowl. "Are you talking about Ichi-nee?" she asked, glaring. She raked her dark-colored orbs over his body, pausing at his shirt. Then without notice, started laughing so hard, she literally fell backwards and clutched her stomach.

Grimmjow's eyebrow ticked in anger and he growled at the girl. "Huh? What're you laughing about, kid?"

The girl stopped laughing and got up, still trying not to laugh. "What are you _wearing_?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He was wearing a tan suit, with a crisp white shirt, a brown tie, and brown leather loafers. He looked back up and scoffed. "Isn't this what you humans wear?"

It was the girl's turn to scoff as she rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah, maybe in the 1950's. I mean, seriously, where do you even find these clothes?"

His eyebrow twitched again as he retorted, "Yeah? Well, aren't 'ya supposed 'ta be wearin' pink dresses? Yer a girl, right? 'Cause I ain't see no tits on 'ya."

The last comment wiped the smirk off her face and scowled.

Before she could even reply, another girl came from behind her, and scolded, "Karin-chan, are you being mean to a guest again?"

Karin scoffed and looked away blushing. "S-Shut up, Yuzu…"

Grimmjow stared at Yuzu and marveled at how she could control her older sibling with such authority.

'_Respect…'_

He glared at the newcomer and barked, "Where's Kurosaki?"

Yuzu turned to him and gave him an innocent stare. "Eh? Who are you talking about? Which Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow blanched and sputtered out, "There are more?"

Karin raised an eyebrow and said, "No shit, Sherlock."

Grimmjow looked at her confused and asked, "Sherlock? Who the fuck is that? Is he strong?"

Yuzu ignored that and asked, "Do you mean Onee-chan?"

Grimmjow furrowed his brow at her words. "Oh-knee-chan? 'Ya call the fuckin' strawberry that?"

Yuzu pursed her lips petulantly and said, "Don't use that language!"

Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively and asked, "Where's _Ichigo_?"

Yuzu sighed and murmured in defeat, "He's in his room."

Grimmjow nodded and brushed past Yuzu and Karin, but paused as he was behind Yuzu. He hesitated before he put his hand on Yuzu's head and ruffled her hair while muttering, "Sorry."

* * *

He then walked away and went up the stairs and stopped outside a door that had a sign that had a 15 on it. He hesitated before slamming the door open and instantly regretted it, for fear of bringing Yuzu upstairs. How a child so small and frail could make him fear for his well-being with such intensity did not bode well for him. Maybe he _was_ going soft…he hoped not.

While he surveyed the room, he called out, "Kurosaki!"

When he got no answer, he walked into the room and looked around, seeing no sign of Kurosaki. He surveyed the room again, his gaze pausing on the closet doors. A feral grin appeared on his face as he sauntered towards the closet. "'Ya fuckin' coward, tryin' to hide?"

He threw the closet doors open and found something that will probably permanently scar him for the rest of his existence.

He saw Kurosaki (if it even _was_ Kurosaki) curled up on a small mattress inside the closet. Kurosaki's face was twisted in a demented way, with a psychotic grin splitting across his face, as he clutched his head with both hands. He was rocking back and forth while laughing maniacally, his eyes were impossibly large, irises a bright gold surrounded by a sea of black.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

He recoiled and raised his left arm up as he defended himself for an attack that did not come. Ichigo's _giggling_ only increased. An image flashed in his mind that cast him back to his latest fight with Ichigo, his eyes were the exact same as when he used his hollow mask. Yet that still didn't explain why Ichigo was….. so out of control.

'_It's a bluff!' _He finally came to the conclusion. Ichigo was just trying to frighten him! It was a common enough war tactic. If you can scare the enemy enough with the vast numbers of your own soldiers, you could hope to cause some of the enemy to desert.

"Nice try Kurosaki, but that shit don't work on me! Now get your fucking ass out of your closet and fight me like a man!" Grimmjow mocked, but did not get any closer than his current position. Humans had a saying didn't they? Better safe than sorry.

It definitely fit this situation.

Ichigo didn't respond but only continued his rocking/laughing. "Come on you freaking weirdo, you challenged me, so face your defeat like a man!"

No response.

"Kurosaki!" He boomed when he, yet again, received no response besides the insane giggles. He considered dragging the fucking weirdo out of the closet by his hair, but couldn't bring himself to. Again, better safe than sorry. He grinned as he came up with a plan he believed would be fool proof.

He released over half his spiritual pressure and shouted out, "I'm gonna fucking kill everyone in this fucking house if you don't start acting like a Kurosaki!" He wouldn't actually kill any of Kurosaki's family, he didn't need the entire Soul Society after his blood, but Ichigo normally rose to taunts like that. He had, after all, chased that girl Inoue all the way into Las Noches.

Ichigo's giggling ceased.

Ichigo stopped his rocking.

'_Finally!' _His grin grew wider, "That got your attention didn't it Kurosaki?" He prepared to launch himself from the gigai at a seconds notice. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Suddenly, with a mighty shrieking laughter, Ichigo's spiritual pressure burst forward and surrounded Grimmjow. He had never felt anything like this before…. Wait! Yes he had! When he was recuperating in some of the sand dunes after the disastrous fight with the Strawberry, he had felt the same exact spiritual pressure. He had already known of course that Ichigo was responsible for Ulqiorra's death but this; _this_ explained how he managed it.

Ichigo had the power of a Vasto Lordes.

He quickly Sonido'd out of the room on to a building that directly faced Ichigo's room, dropped out of his gigai, drew his sword, and waited. Ichigo's raging spiritual pressure suddenly disappeared and the curtains shut closed in his room. '_What?'_ He considered going back to the Kurosaki house hold but was far too paranoid. Instead he stayed in that position, eyes wide, so he would not be caught off guard.

An hour passed by without incident, but he still did not drop his sword.

Grimmjow suddenly heard giggling from below and jumped back. This was it! He looked down.

'_Damn…'_

It was just a pair of idiotic teenage girls staring up at Grimmjow with decidedly hungry looks on their young faces. The taller one elbowed the shorter and pointed in his direction, giggling at the blush that spread across Shorty's face. She retaliated by jerking her face at Kurosaki's window and said something that caused some kind of nuclear reaction in the tallest's mind. She shrieked and smacked the other, then yanked her down the street while Shorty just laughed even harder.

He'd kill 'em for being so damn annoying if he wasn't waiting on Kurosaki.

So, he returned his attention back to the clinic and waited.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up Kurosaki."

"I just can't believe you sat out there all _night_!" Ichigo laughed the next day when he opened his window and found a very pissed looking Grimmjow staring at him.

Grimmjow glared.

"Aw, come on! You know it's funny!" Ichigo teased, but paused and said, "Why were you even waiting out there?"

Grimmjow's answer was just a huff of irritation before walking away and flipping Kurosaki off.

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review~! Any advice is welcome~!**


End file.
